Wakefulness
by MajorFanFic
Summary: What could have happened after the proposal?


**This is my first story and these are not my toys. I will return them to the rightful owner right after this story!**

Sleep didn't come easily for Sharon that night. After the proposal, her excitement went through the roof making it hard for her to close her eyes, there were some doubts clouding her thoughts too but she decided to push them to the back of her brain, and instead focus on her happiness. Andy was laying in bed next to her after hours of sweet and slow love making. Sharon always enjoys the heat that radiates from Andy's body, making her feel warm and safe.

Sharon spent hours staring at the ceiling of her bedroom, not thinking about anything in particular and smiling like an idiot. She rolled over to her left to see what time it was, the clock on her nightstand showed exactly 5:53 am.

Sharon got up and decided to go to the kitchen and prepare some breakfast for her and Andy, Rusty was out for the weekend, therefore, they had the condo to themselves. Sharon got up putting on Andy's shirt to cover her naked body. The shirt barely covered her thighs. While in the kitchen, Sharon got all of the needed items to make an omelette, Andy's favourite.

The beautiful ring on Sharon's finger caught her eye, she stared at it for a couple of seconds while smiling with the brightest of smiles. Suddenly she heard footsteps down the hall, as the footsteps got closer, she turned around and saw Andy. He smiled at her, sleep visible in his eyes, his messy hair made Sharon smile even wider.

"Sharon, why aren't you in bed?" Andy asked with worry in his eyes.

"I'm too excited to sleep Andy, I can't believe I'm going to be your wife!" Sharon replied with excitement. Forgetting about breakfast, Sharon added with a smile "Go back to sleep handsome."

"How can I go back to sleep when my future wife is wearing one of my shirts on her naked body?" Andy replied with a wide grin and then added: "You're naked under that shirt, right?"

"I guess, there's one way of finding that out, Lieutenant," Sharon said with a husky voice and a wink.

Andy took a step forward, grabbing Sharon by her waist and pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed Andy passionately, humming in his mouth. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes until the urge for oxygen became too strong. Andy pulled away, grabbing Sharon by her hand and leading her in the direction of the couch. Sharon gave Andy a surprised look and he winked at her, gently laying her down on the couch. Andy caressed Sharon's legs, the light touches resulting in her skin becoming covered in goosebumps. "Sharon, your legs are incredible," Andy said with a husky voice. Sharon stared at him with a grin and she noticed that his eyes became a darker, almost black colour which always made her knees go weak and she got completely lost in his touches.

As Andy's hands traveled upwards, finally reaching the hem of the shirt, he started to place gentle kisses on each stretch mark and wound he could see on Sharon's belly. He gradually moved the shirt upward, uncovering more and more of Sharon's body which ached for his kisses and touches. Sharon's breaths got faster which made Andy glad that she was responding to his kisses. As Andy reached Sharon's breasts, he lifted the shirt all the way up getting the barrier off of Sharon's body. He was welcomed by Sharon's hardened nipples, his mouth reached her neck, not paying attention to her breasts just yet. Andy graced Sharon's neck with wet kisses and nips to the skin here and there when he reached her pulse point Sharon moaned and thrust her hips against his boxers making him groan. Andy had some time to find all the spots that made Sharon moan and he used them to his advantage. Sharon's moans were like music to his ears. Andy's mouth continued its path down Sharon's body, stopping at her right breast, her nipples still hardened, Andy immediately licked and sucked on the right nipple while playing with the other with his hand. This elicited another moan from Sharon, her breaths became even faster. Andy wasn't a very patient man, therefore, his hand traveled even lower on Sharon's body, reaching her wet folds. "God, Sharon you're so wet." He mumbled while lifting his head from her left breast that received the same treatment as the right one. Andy started to rub Sharon's clit and she thrust her hips hard against Andy's hand. As her breathing became more frequent, he slipped one and then two fingers into her wet center, curling them upward just how she liked it. He moved his fingers in and out while Sharon's moans became louder and he felt her walls clenching around his fingers. "Andy... Yes oh God, I'm so close!" Sharon stuttered between moans. "Honey, let go for me, just let go," Andy whispered into Sharon's ear and then he started sucking on her pulse point, careful not to leave a hickey. That was all that Sharon needed to feel her belly tighten and waves of climax began flooding over her. Sharon threw her hand backward to hold onto the armrest of the couch while she felt the last tiny waves of pleasure leaving her body.

Andy looked at Sharon mesmerised, she looked so beautiful while she climaxed, which always took his breath away. Sharon slowly opened her eyes, meeting Andy's loving gaze, they both smiled as Andy pulled her into a slow and passionate kiss. "You're beautiful Sharon, I love you," Andy said quietly after pulling away from the kiss. "I love you too Andy," Sharon said with a smile. "I want to feel you inside me," Sharon said while pulling Andy back into another kiss. Andy pulled his boxers down and lined himself up against Sharon's wet folds. He covered his hard member with her sweet juices by rubbing her entrance and slowly began to sink down into her heat. Sharon moaned loudly while she adjusted to Andy's size, after a couple of seconds she thrust her hips to let Andy know that she was ready. Andy started moving his hips slowly at first but then he quickened the pace. "Fuck, Sharon you're so tight and wet." Andy began to kiss Sharon's neck once again as he began to feel her walls tightening around his member. He reached her clit with two of his fingers and began to rub fast circles. "Don't stop Andy, oh shit I'm so close!" Andy quickened his thrusts after hearing Sharon curse. The increased friction send Sharon over the edge, Andy followed just seconds later with a deep groan.

Andy pulled Sharon into a hug, they laid on the couch for a couple of minutes, trying to even out their breaths. Andy began to place soft kisses on Sharon's jawline and chin "I love you, Sharon." Andy stated. "I love you too Andy," Sharon replied and kissed Andy on the lips. "How about we take a shower and finish breakfast?" Sharon asked. "Great idea, I'm starving!" Andy replied with a wide grin.


End file.
